The present disclosure relates to storage subsystems, and more specifically, to storage subsystems utilizing multiple copies of a data object (e.g., Redundant Array of Independent Disks, or “RAID”, storage). The disclosure further relates to performing read operations to storage devices, within a storage subsystem, having a copy of the data object.